harrypotterpuppetpalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apparate!
Apparate! is one of the episodes of Potter Puppet Pals. Plot Harry tells Hermione that he will never walk again since he has learned how to Apparate. He demonstrates this by Apparating all around the room, including to and from the same spot. He then sings a song about how he can Apparate anywhere, including France, Japan, the top of a bookshelf, a farm, and outer space. Ron walks in during Harry's song, and Harry accidentally Apparates on top of him. The two then Apparate at the same time to try and separate from each other, but instead they both end up Apparating underneath Professor Snape. Dumbledore comes in asking about "all this ruckus"; and Snape, Harry, and Ron fall on top of him. Song lyrics There is a song version of Apparate, which is an extended 6 minute version of the song that Harry sings. My name's Harry Potter and I'm really great now I don't gotta walk 'cause I can apparate now I'm a good learner and I learn real good Ever since I learned how to apparate I feel good I feel on top of the world! Metaphorically! Though I could go there if I wanted to But I don't, so just leave it alone, okay? Now you see me Now you don't Go on, order me to sit still 'Cause I won't sit still, I'm a smooth apparater Check my magic, don't be a hater Harry Potter in France Sacré bleu! Harry Potter in Japan So kawaii! Something on the top shelf Who can reach? Harry Potter probably can I'm your guy! Harry Potter pooping on the farm Harry Potter in space Feeling great 'Cause there ain't no place Harry Potter can't grace When I a-a-a-a-a-apparate To the left! Harry Potter To the right! Harry Potter Outta sight! Make you wanna apparate all night! UH! To the left! Harry Potter To the right! Harry Potter Outta sight! Make you wanna apparate all night! YES! But I can never apparate away from my fate And I can never escape the day I'll face the hater Who scarred my face and laid my family to waste Voldemort is his name, and I'm gonna have it erased All right! Yeah! Harry Potter! V! I was a baby when we last met, now I'm a man And I can do magic way better than you can I'm a superstar, maybe you've heard of me? Oh right, I killed you once That didn't even occur to me But I'm not that baby, son No, it's not 1981 I'm Harry Potter, big and swole So Voldemort, you know your role And shut your mouth and keep it closed Or I'll punch you in your nostril holes 'Cause there ain't no Horcrux I can't reach And there ain't no Dark Lord in the future, naw Give it up for Harry Potter (What's that?) Give it up for Harry Potter (Who?) Everyone knows Harry Potter (Oh yeah?) If you don't you probably oughta (Damn right!) Read a book about Harry Potter (Read a book!) Don't mess with Harry Potter (Don't mess!) Everyone loves Harry Potter (Yeah!) He's a real good lyrics writer What do I want to be when I grow up? I'm Harry Potter, damn it, I should know When all is said, I kinda peaked at 17 But really, where else can I go? Spoiler alert: When Voldemort is dead, thanks to me Dumbledore is dead, thanks to Snape (Snape) Snape's dead, thanks to Voldemort Yeah and Dobby the elf's in a tiny little grave And even Hedwig wasn't saved How can I just be Harry when I freaking feel like Typhoid Mary? I know some charms and incantations But I don't know how the hell I haven't died I have sick thoughts that I'm ashamed to mention Like, I kinda wish I stayed on Privet Drive But I won't go back home I'll tell you where I'll be I'm going to the only place where I can just be me Yeah, there's just one place you'll find me At the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Universal Studios, Orlando At the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Universal Studios, Orlando Gonna buy me a ticket Gonna go on a ride This place really gets who I am on the inside Everywhere I look I see my own life Only cleansed of tragedy and void of strife And it's beautiful here in the Florida sun The butterbeer is second to none And the Dragon Challenge really blows my mind Who needs a broomstick? THIS is flying At the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Universal Studios, Orlando Yeah, at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Universal Studios, Orlando Forbidden Journey... Awesome! Zonko's Joke Shop... Amazing! Flight of the Hippogriff... Not bad! I'll never go back to England again I don't need school and I don't need friends At the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Universal Studios, Orlando At the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Universal Studios, Orlando At the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Universal Studios, Orlando At the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Universal Studios, Orlando After the song... Harry went to the bathtub and took a stinky poop bath. Category:Episodes Category:Live-action puppetry Category:2013